


America's Sweetheart

by SammyFireheart



Category: Seth Rollins - Fandom, The Shield, WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFireheart/pseuds/SammyFireheart
Summary: Andrea Ambrose is the kid sister to Dean Ambrose and is still finding her way in the realm of wrestling, like her older brother Andrea has a knack for getting into trouble. I also have this on tumblr under fanfictionwwetrash9766)





	1. Chapter 1

June 18, 2018

Andrea watched in horror from backstage as her friend Seth Rollins lost the intercontinental championship to that pompous, pig headed, loudmouth Dolph Ziggler. Her sky blue eyes peeked through the gaps in her fingers to see when Dolph grabbed Seth’s pants waistband to keep him from moving. Andrea didn’t hear the count of three because horror for her friend washed over her. Andrea stepped forward to stand at the edge of the viewing area, right next to Roman. Movement caught her eye as Drew and Dolph started to torment an exhausted Seth. Andrea tried to run out to help, but a massive Samoan arm was around her waist in a second and was as unmoving as steel.

“Let me go.” Andrea didn’t even look back while she spoke because anger and worry had her unable to think straight.

“You know I can’t do that Andrea. Plus you’d only get Seth hurt worse and you know it.” Roman rolled his eyes while he spoke.

Her natural mousey brown hair was dyed a darker shade and had deep hues of violet in it making it mesmerizing when she jumped off the top ropes in matches. The locks usually fell to her mid back and was meticulously braided when not wrestling. She hadn’t had the chance to braid it that night before Seth’s match was up so she skipped the nightly ritual to see Dolph get his ass kicked. Or so she thought.

She felt Roman’s chest shake with barely contained laughter at something, only aggravating the five foot four woman even further. Any attempt at not looking like a total lunatic failed when she saw her reflection in a nearby mirror and what Roman was trying not to laugh at. Her hair was swirled in a rats nest around her face and sticking up in every direction with her blue eyes the only discernible feature looking through the gaps in her hair. When she realized there was no getting out from his grip she let out a sigh of defeat and glared up at her friend.

“Roman let me go! I’m not letting Dolph and Drew just DO THAT to Seth. I’m going to grab Dolph by his fried over-bleached hair and let him know the bleach has gone to his goddamn brain!” Andrea growled as she tried to move Roman’s arm with no luck. 

“Alright Cousin itt, what happens when you’re over-powered by one of them and end up hurt? I don’t want to explain to Dean why you got your ass handed to you by Dolph Ziggler.” Roman let go of her when she started to dig her nails into his arm and he hissed in pain before looking at the relatively deep scratches on his forearm now.

There was a hand on her ass and she whirled from Roman and looking straight into the blue of Dolph Ziggler’s eyes. From the corner of her eye she saw Drew sizing up Roman and Roman doing the same. She didn’t blame him for not doing anything because of his match later that night. It wouldn’t do for him to be injured because she had a temper and a loud mouth. 

“Looks like you’re helpless without your dogs, Ambrose.” Dolph purred and took a step closer, she knew what he was doing or trying to do. And it was working.

“A lioness doesn’t need dogs to hunt.” She tried to shove him back but he barely budged.

Andrea wished her and Roman were just a little closer as friends right now because he would leave her to save herself. After getting punched by Randy Orton because she ran her mouth too much he said she was on her own. Neither told Dean about it but it was an agreement between the two that they weren’t obligated to rescue each other.

“All I see is a cub who’s in over her head, and without muscle to back up her threats. So maybe when you’re done stringing Seth alo-.” He didn’t get to finish that sentence because she brought her knee up between his legs hard.

Not only did Dolph go down but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and took Andrea down with him. She ended up straddling him and punching him in the face as many times as she could get in. Which wasn’t many. Hands grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her off the new intercontinental champion. She expected it to be Drew but to her horror it was Roman, acting as if she was a petulant child.

When he put her down she didn’t get the chance to scream at him like she wanted to for manhandling her. Seth was limping backstage and she rushed over to him and helped support his weight. 

“Are you alright? Ro wouldn’t let me come out and help.” Andrea asked as she looked him over for anything serious.

“No nothing too bad, my knee is a bit swollen but that’s about it.” Seth answered as he slumped against Andrea because of the exhaustion lining his bones.

Dolph and Drew had left the second they had an opening to. So the three of them made the slow walk to the locker room in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Seth was on the couch Andrea started to fuss as she always did with the three of them after a match. Roman had tried to get her to stop every time but she would simply give him a sharp look that held no room for argument. It sent interesting rumors around the locker rooms when people didn’t know that she was Dean’s kid sister.

“Ro, can you stay for a couple extra minutes while I get ice. The venue has the machine on the opposite side from us.” Andrea asked while she checked the texts from her brother about if Seth was okay.

“Andrea I’ll be fine, as much as I appreciate you fussing I’m not an invalid either. My ego can handle a couple minutes on my own as well.” Seth grabbed her wrist so she would actually pay attention to what he said. 

“Time for me to get to the ring, Just get Seth the ice and it’ll be fine.” Roman gave her a look she tried to ignore, it was a knowing look and a dare. One that Andrea balked at the idea of.

She gave Seth a quick wave before leaving to go get the ice. Her headphones were in as she jogged to the other side of the arena and back. She was about to go into the room when she was pulled around the corner by a very orange arm. Andrea grit her teeth when Dolph had her pressed up against the wall with no room to move. The bag of ice rolled somewhere to the side and she was suddenly very interested about where it rolled to. Mostly because of Ziggler’s face inches from hers.

“I’m glad I caught you Princess, I just wanted to talk for a minute since you figure out every way to dodge answering me. I wanted to ask how you managed to get Roman to magically forget walking in on us? He seemed pretty set on beating me to a bloody pulp in the ring. Not a great ending to a weekend like that, but you seemed to enjoy it.” Dolph purred but kept his arms caged around her head. Occasionally playing with a stray lock of her hair.

Andrea could feel the two sides of her brain fighting about what to do. It took a good deal of her restraint to not lean in when she remembered the previous month. Andrea had been fighting with Roman again and it got bad this time, Dean had actually threatened to fly out and drag her ass home it was so bad. That night she spat something at Roman and instead of a retort from the Samoan, Seth got in her face. 

-One month ago-

“Shut the fuck UP Andrea, Roman doesn’t need your damn approval to be here. But you need ours, so get your shit straight before I help dean get you sent home for a reality check.” Seth was on the verge of screaming in the cramped deserted hallway at his best friend's sister. Andrea seemed to become smaller as she visibly shrank back from Seth.

Every cell in her body seemed to want to crumble under the weight of Seth’s stare. After six years and so many worse fights with Roman, he says something now. It made her world tilt just a little as she flinched back. Seth and Dean never heard the terrible things Roman said, only what she said back.

“I was out of line, I’m sorry.” Andrea mumbled through gritted teeth, she turned on her heel and walked towards the exit.

“Where are you going” Seth yelled after her.

Andrea simply held up a middle finger as she stalked off, the closest bar she came to was having stand up comedy so she vaguely paid attention while on her phone.

A familiar voice brought her attention from her phone and she found Dolph Ziggler looking right at her from the stage. He was actually dressed up nicely with a suit jacket and some jeans on. She’d only ever seen him in his pink ring gear until now. She didn’t know if it was the drinks or his jokes but after he was done she picked her drink up and left her small table in the middle of the bar for one in a remote corner where no one would look. 

“So, what brings the Shield Princess to watch me tell some bad jokes?” Dolph plopped down into the seat across from her 

“When I piss the entirety of The Shield off. It’s tough without Dean to lighten the mood.” Andrea sighed and rubbed her eyes as she wished her brother would heal faster.

“So why come here instead of your gaggle of girlfriends?”Dolph took a sip of some drink she couldn’t name and didn’t have an answer.

Why hadn’t she gone to Nattie or Sasha or even Alexa? It hadn’t even crossed her mind to see one of them, at the time she had just needed to leave to calm herself down. She had spent this whole time pining after Seth and for what? For being forgotten as a wrestler because she’s with the shield so much.

“I don’t know why, I just had to get out of the venue and somewhere they wouldn’t find me. Seth and I-“ Andrea raised an eyebrow at him when he screwed up his face.

“Oh we ALL know about your thing for Mr.Dick pic. I’m sorry to be blunt but you follow them around like a lost puppy. Why you would want him boggles my mind because he cheats every time he has something good.” Dolph tried at humor because the look on her face made him want to cheer her up. 

It was a small smile but one twitched at the corners of her lips when she realized what he was doing. The same thing he did when dean’s ego got too much on smackdown when he won the championship belt. Little distractions, nothing to overload her but it made her smile all the same. 

“If you want some time off from them McIntyre and I are planning something, we could fit you in.” Dolph was now massaging her hand as if the idea of asking made him anxious.

“I’d love to but what happens when my brother gets back? He’s made his feelings about you crystal clear, same with Roman and Seth.” Andrea cringed when she remembered why they had to part ways. Dean had seen her almost kiss Dolph. It wasn’t pretty after he yanked her away by the arm.

“Fine, let me at least take you to my place. You can sleep in the guest room if you want to. That is unless you want to be in the same hotel room as Seth tonight.” Dolph offered 

“Maybe we can finish that movie we were watching last time.” Andrea suggested.

——

Needless to say for those two days off she wasn’t in the guest room, nor did they watch more than five minutes of the movie. The hand that was on her knee while Andrea was covered in a blanket and cuddled into Dolph had traveled slowly up. The nail in the coffin was when he went to lean his head on hers but she looked up to see what he was doing and ended up kissing instead. 

Andrea was ripped from her thoughts when a warm large hand was on her right cheek. Dolph had leaned back a little so she had space to herself somewhat. It looked less like she was pinned to the wall now and more like he was just a little too close. 

“It’s too complicated with you Nic, especially with this new storyline you’re in. Maybe it’s just really meant to be anything more than what we had.” She ignored what saying those words did to her insides, how her heart hurt and she felt like she wanted to be sick. 

“Andrea? Dolph?” Renee’s voice came from the end of the hall and she could’ve hugged her for the distraction.

“Now, if you could get the hell away from me and stop incessantly following me I have a friend to look after.” She hissed at Dolph with a shove at his chest that screamed for him to go along with it.

“Just wanted to make sure that offer was a sure no.” He flashed her a grin and looked her up and down before waving bye to Renee and leaving.

Renee looked less than convinced but let it be. Andrea picked up the ice bag and played with some of the partially melted ice.

“That wasn’t- don’t tell dean, please I don’t want to stress him out.” She asked softly, feeling too ashamed to even look at the blonde before slipping into Seth’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the cameramen for Total Divas who had been simply changing a battery when Dolph cornered the girl from the shield had caught the whole thing. Luckily, he had been recording with the microphone to test the quality and caught every word. The weasel of a man scurried off with the footage as fast as his legs could carry him when he realized what he had.  
——

Andrea didn't have the time to comprehend what just happened because there was Seth, looking at her expectantly. So she smiled and shoved down all the thoughts about what just happened and crossed the room to him. Andrea handed him the half melted ice pack and smiled sheepishly when he raised an eyebrow at her.

“So what exactly happened between the four of you? Did the freezer break again, I thought they fixed that one.” Seth asked question after question as he prodded his bad knee to check for injury. His assessing eyes looking her up and down between watching his own fingers prod at the muscles in his knee.

She almost felt that mental wall give and the words come out without her wanting them to. Seth was one of her best friends but he would probably kill Dolph if she told him what kept her from sleep the last few nights. Or more so the dreams that wouldn’t leave her be enough to get more than a couple hours sleep before she forced herself to wake up.

The soft acoustics of Seth’s newest favorite band filled the small space from his phone and she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. State Champs had a phenomenal singer and damn near geniuses behind the other instruments, she had introduced Seth to them earlier this year. The soft melody soothed the panic in her head and she came up with an explanation he would hopefully be happy with.

“I got pissed off at what they did to you because that wasn’t what was planned so I wanted to do something. Instead, Roman decides to humiliate me by picking me up as if I’m an unruly dog!” She could feel her face getting hot as she was near ranting, her voice thinning as she thought more and more about Roman mortifying her. She just prayed for his sake they didn’t get it on camera anywhere.

Seth had his leg propped up on a stool and the ice pack on his bad knee. 

“Well Roman is right, all it would take is for Drew to throw you across the ring a couple of times and I’d do something stupid to save you.” Seth sighed and looked at his best friend’s sister and reminded himself over and over that was who she is. Not only that Seth reminded himself he was also in a relationship at the moment with someone else. Even if he wanted to cross that line so bad. It was more of a solid line between them now, with him having a girlfriend. But the line blurred when they were left alone. Roman warned him how messy it could get if he tried to date her when he was still single and the dangers of it. He knew the risks but there was a piece of him that still wanted it anyway.

“Then I’ll go back to being a high flier all the time, maybe I can ask Jeff if I-“ Andrea was cut off by Seth’s firm hand on her wrist and a deadly serious look on his face.

“You’re not trying the Swanton again, you nearly got yourself killed the last time you tried it. You landed on your neck and I don’t feel like watching you destroy your career or paralyze yourself.” It came out so much harsher than he intended. He knew he fucked up when she shrugged off his hand with a scathing warning look. She was taking a minute to leash that anger that the Ambrose siblings shared before she blew up on him for trying to tell her what to do. Seth could practically see the muscle in her jaw feathering when she clenched her teeth to stop from spitting out whatever was running through her head.

Seth hadn’t meant to snap at her like that, but he couldn’t forget the moment her neck hit the mat. Her small muscled frame curled up in pain clutching at her neck that day in the training ring. Seth’s heart had nearly jumped out of his chest out of fear that she had paralyzed herself.  
——  
Andrea flopped in the middle of the mat and scrunched her nose in frustration and disgust at the fact she was dripping in sweat and probably left an outline on the mat. The bright lights glared down at her for what seemed to be the millionth time in three hours. They were at Seth’s Black and Brave facility since they were in Iowa for a show anyway the next day and the four had taken the chance to practice. Andrea wanted to do a Swanton Bomb if it killed her since her wrestling heros were now on the red brand, Matt and Jeff Hardy.

“I’m doing it again as soon as I can move.” The words were raspy as she caught her breath on the mat they put on top of the ring to soften the impact.

“Give it a rest Andy, you’re going to pull something if you keep pushing it and we need you tomorrow.” Dean said from ringside slumped in a chair as he texted Renee not totally paying attention to the state his little sister was in. Exhausted and stubborn.

“I’m getting this if it kills me, Charlotte is not going to outdo me on the top rope just because she was friends with Jeff Hardy growing up.” Andrea huffed as she hauled herself to her feet once again and to the corner.

Her limbs were so tired and heavy already but she was just a little off and one more try could do it. Her foot slipped as she climbed the ropes so she took a breath to steady herself before continuing to move. She should have known how infinitely stupid it was in that moment because when she jumped there was a moment of silence before a blinding pain when she landed on her neck. Her vision was bursts of light and color while any sound was far away until a face was inches from her own. She couldn’t see until she blinked back the stars in her vision and it was Seth looking at her and Dean was close on his heels.

“Alex answer me, can you feel everything? We need to get you to a hospital to get you checked out now-.”Alex wanted to put a finger to his mouth to stop him from talking and as uncoordinated as she was in that moment she used her four fingers instead.

“I’m not going to a hospital, I can feel everything, and can you get your beard out of my face it’s itchy.” Andrea wheezed out.  
___________  
They never did go to the hospital but Dean had made sure to give her a lecture on knowing when her body can’t handle something. Always the protective older brother. The next day at RAW he filled her locker full of packing peanuts to fall out as soon as she opened it.

Seth rubbed his face with his hands for a minute and then looked up at Andrea again.

“You know I didn’t mean it in any way other than concern Andy. Do you want to end up like Paige? Unable to wrestle because she got it in her brain that she could do crazy moves when her body couldn't take it? Then we all know what happened in that match with Sasha- we all saw it happen.” Seth grew quiet for a moment thinking about that night.

“Colby you of all people should know I can’t forget that! I was- I was the one that encouraged her to do the spot because she was nervous about it.” Andrea snapped at him while recalling how terrified her best friend had been in that moment when she lost all feeling.

“Then you should know why Dean, Roman, and I will never let you do the swanton again.” Seth snapped back, getting to the end of his rope with her. He was tired, humiliate, and exhausted from his match and did not have infinite patience tonight.

Before she could say another word Triple H knocked on the door and came in seemingly to congratulate Seth on a good match until he turned to her. 

“Seth could I steal her for a few minutes I need to talk to her about something, but I could hear you were in the middle of talking and I don’t want to interrupt anything important..” Triple H looked between the two who had gotten increasingly closer as they had been arguing.

“We were just finishing up and I was about to head out to watch Roman’s match anyway.” Andrea said before Seth could. She got up and said a short goodbye to Seth before following Triple H out of the room.

Seth wasn’t used to Andrea being so touchy about everything because usually she liked to joke around with the rest of them. Once Roman was changing he would ask the Samoan what really happened. A piece of him had the feeling she hadn’t been entirely truthful.


	4. Chapter 4

One month ago

Andrea woke up in a plush bed with an arm slung around her midsection and a warm body pressed to her back. Morning light barely spilled through the crack it had behind the curtains of the room but gave off enough light to see in. Dolph’s room was much neater than she expected it to be, not pristine but not a pigsty either. The down comforter was black and the sheets a rich crimson that stood out in the room but didn’t clash either with the black rug at the foot of the bed near the dresser with various memorabilia and other things on every surface. It wasn’t the first time she had been here though, he had shown it to her when she had asked him about records that he owned because someone had mentioned they liked the same bands. 

Andrea turned to face the still sleeping Ziggler and nuzzled her face into his chest and closed her eyes to see if she could sleep just a little longer. A large hand traced her spine and Dolph’s face split into a sleepy smile when he felt the shiver it elicited from her. Andrea whined slightly at the fact she wouldn't be getting any more sleep soon.

“One would think you’d be happy to see me this morning.” Dolph chuckled, sleep still clinging to his voice.

“I am! I just like to sleep far better than people at eight o'clock in the morning. Plus we did fall asleep around two this morning and I’ve been known to sleep until noon before.” Andrea moved to a more comfortable position once Dolph moved to lay on his back. Her leg went over his and her head rested on his chest.

“I guess that does warrant being tired, maybe we will have to work on that for the future.” Dolph teased and pressed a kiss to her hair that made her giggle.

If she was honest with herself she could never leave this moment and be very content with her life. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel even attractive, nevermind like a goddess that Ziggler had referred to last night. 

For years they went back and forth flirting and everyone ignored what was going on because it was just harmless flirting. Dolph had been dating Nikki Bella and she had no intention to try and get under her skin, out of all the women who seemed the most vindictive. It was when her best friend Paige had gone out to drink with her one night and the talk they had was what changed her perspective on things.  
Other wrestlers she thought were attractive were either deterred by the fact she was essentially the baby sister to three of the best wrestlers in the company or that she could out wrestle them and they had fragile egos. 

Andrea went to say something and that's when her phone rang from the bedside table and her stomach felt like a lead weight once she saw who was calling her.

“Jon Good.’ Fuck

\-------

Andrea could feel every cell in her body preparing for the worst, that she would be released. When she had no real reason to be afraid for her job unless someone had mentioned the tension between her and Roman. Since he was the golden boy and she was in their faction this might be a conversation to get her act together about not being on the same page. It felt like a tornado of worry in her head until a gentle hand on her shoulder ripped Andrea out of her thoughts.

“Is this about Dolph?” She asked nervously and did her best to not bite her nails out of habit.

“You know we can’t just excuse you attacking Dolph, Andrea. This is a warning not to do it again so that I won’t have to fire you over that temper. I understand you were angry about what happened with Seth but now this is going to force us to do an angle to cover it up.” Triple H warned her with a stern look and she doubted her place in the angle would be anything but a joke the whole time.

“I’ll get it under control Hunter, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking clearly and I wish I could change it.” Andrea apologised quietly.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, just give this time to blow over and we can go back to your push. It gives us some more time to plan it out anyway because Lacey isn’t ready to come up yet. As a punishment Vince said you’re off house shows until next monday I convinced him you’re just worried about Jon and getting stressed out. Just go get some rest. ” Hunter reminded her and if she was honest having one last program with Roman and Seth without Dean was a little bittersweet.

“Can’t we wait until Dean is back to do that? I’d gladly wait because it won’t be the same without him” Andrea protested for what felt like the millionth time they had talked about this.

“Let’s save this for the meeting.” Hunter said tensely because it was the one point she harped on and they were trying to change her mind on it.

Hunder bid her goodbye after confirming that she wasn’t going to attack Dolph again but she didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment and shot him a text that she was going to leave since the show ended a few minutes ago. Seth had said he was getting a ride with Roman and told her to get some rest before next week. 

Andrea needed to get OUT of any area containing WWE anything before she lost her mind trying to navigate the politics of it. After she returned to the women’s locker room and changed into her All Time Low hoodie and Nirvana sweatpants she was looking to go on a trip for the practical week off she had. One name popped up on her phone that made possibilities popped into her head one after the other.

She grinned as the phone rang because she owed them a visit.

“AJ! It’s Andrea, I have about a week off would you and Phil want to hang out at all? Let me know soon because I’m flying home in a few hours to relax for a bit, I can go there or you guys could come here either way. Talk to you later.” Andrea ended the voicemail with excitement for the coming week brewing inside of her instead of doing the weird shit creative has her do.

She got into her car and started it debating on what to do at the airport until her plain got there.

With that the excitement froze in its tracks when her phone started to ring and it wasn’t AJ calling, but her brother.

“Hello?” She asked half irritated half scared what his reaction was

“Andrea what the fuck was that? Tell me that was scripted please, doing that shit can get you fired and after finally getting into the upper card and you want to fuck this up by doing that?” Jon ranted in her ear as he always did when she did something this profoundly stupid.

“I just lost it for a second Jon, nothing anyone else hasn’t done before. They suspended me from competing for a week for it then I’m doing an angle with Roman and Seth on it. Hunter helped me work it out by talking to Vince.” Andrea rolled her eyes as she explained it.

Don’t do anything too bad in that seven days Andy you’re going to give me heartburn one day because of shit like this.” He sighed and laughed a little

“I always wind up alright big brother. You do the same thing but this time you’re a few thousand miles away and can’t help. Now stop worrying like a mother hen and just get better for all of us fast.” Andrea joked to lighten the mood a bit.

“Alright, you’re right I need to be less protective. Roman even talked to me about it once already so I get the point. I’ll let you catch your flight because I have to call Renee she’s called me two times already, see you when you get here.” Jon sighed through the phone and Andrea tried not to laugh on the other end.

“I’ll see you then, tell Renee to leave the door unlocked when she gets home.” Andrea reminded him before ending the call.


End file.
